Communication networks are often established for a wide variety of different reasons. Some communication networks may be small, local area networks used for connecting devices in a home or business, whereas other communication networks may be large networks of interconnected systems and devices that span cities, countries, or the world. In some types of networks, such as blockchain networks, a new device or system that wants to connect into the network must first connect to one of a handful of previously identified hosting systems. These previously identified systems are often either hard-coded into the connection program or their connection information is manually entered by an operator when the connection is being established.
In either instance, the connection of a device or system into the communication network requires prior knowledge of specific communication addresses. In such cases, if a new device or system wants to participate in the communication network, such information must first be obtained. As a result, automatic configuration of such networks is impossible without first establishing the hosting systems, obtaining their communication information, and hard-coding the connection programs to utilize the connection information. Furthermore, any changes to the connection information of the hosting systems after the communication network is established would result in a node being unable to reconnect if the connection is lost, and require that node to have their connection program updated with the changed connection information. For communication networks that may span thousands or millions of computing devices over great distances, such detailed configuration that can require constant updating may be inefficient and unreliable.
Thus, there is a need for a technological solution to provide for efficient automatic configuration and self-healing of communication networks that do not require the use of hard-coded or manually entered communication addresses, where a device or system may be automatically connected into the network without the use of and previously identified communication addresses.